Pensando en el futuro
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Tsubaki y Black*Star miran las estrellas. Una serie de comentarios de Black*Star ponen en aprietos a Tsubaki, pues ella es muy timida como para admitir lo que siente, pero finalmente él y su actitud impulsiva le ayudan. TsubakixBlack*Star, One-shot


**¡Hola! Antes que nada, este fic resultó ser una sorpresa para mí misma, pues normalmente solo escribo para la pareja de SoulxMaka. Sin embargo esta historia llegó a mi mente y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Aunque bueno, esta pareja también me gusta bastante, Tsubaki y Black*Star son muy tiernos. **

**Una aclaración: La escena que recuerda Tsubaki sucede en el manga, durante un entrenamiento con Black*Star. No dejo de pensar que el manga es mucho más romántico con respecto a ellos y a Soul y Maka.**

**Bueno, a leer. Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u**

**Pensando en el futuro**

**By Yereri**

Esa era una noche tranquila y bella. O al menos, lo había comenzado a ser desde el momento en que Tsubaki y Black*Star detuvieron a una criatura que había estado atormentando la ciudad. Lo habían seguido hasta el bosque.

No fue difícil. En realidad, Black*Star sólo quiso jugar con él un rato. Había estado enfermo un par de días y extrañaba tener algo de acción. Tsubaki no quería contrariarlo, y se encontraba muy contenta de que él ya estaba como nuevo.

-¡Whooooho! ¡Muy bien, Tsubaki, cada vez soy mejor!- ella sonrió- Aunque debo admitir que tú también eres un arma excelente.

-Hi… Black*Star- Tsubaki tenía sus manos entrelazadas y miraba hacia el suelo, visiblemente apenada por el cumplido de su compañero-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, pero me gustaría descansar un rato.

Se acercaron a un lugar donde el cielo se veía muy claramente. Black*Star se acostó en el piso y apoyó la cabeza en una roca.

Tsubaki se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

Luego sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras que él le había dicho una vez, en una situación similar.

"Si yo soy el cielo nocturno…tu eres la estrella que brilla en él, Tsubaki". (*)

Claro que ella no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de que Black*Star se hubiera dado cuenta, aquella vez, de la presión que había sentido en su pecho cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, al escucharlo. Tampoco creía que existiera la más mínima oportunidad de que él llegara a ser tan romántico como aquella vez lo había sido, pues había sido sin querer y hablando de la forma más inocente posible.

Además, ¿qué podía significar ese pequeño enunciado, sino una simple declaración de lo mucho que la _quería _? Black*Star simplemente era así. Ella era su familia, era perfectamente normal que se sintiera así con respecto a ella.

Sin embargo, ella no podría creer que Black*Star fuera capaz de amarla. Si le hubieran preguntado por qué, ella habría contestado que Black*Star estaba demasiado arriba como para ella.

Se conformaba con pensar que siempre iba a estar a su lado, pues probablemente era la única criatura del universo que se echaría en la espalda la responsabilidad de tratar con él, su egocentrismo, su terquedad, su impulsividad.

Y a pesar de que él fuera así, ella lo quería, y no necesitaba más.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Tsubaki?-preguntó el chico, al notar que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención al discurso que en esos momentos él estaba dando en honor a sí mismo.

-Nada, Black*Star. Sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En…- Tsubaki necesitaba un buen pretexto, una mentirijilla que le ayudara a desviar un poco la mente de Black*Star pues realmente no se encontraba preparada (Y posiblemente nunca lo estaría) para confesarle sus sentimientos- Pesaba en el futuro, Black*Star. En cuando por fin logres superar a los dioses- dijo finalmente, fingiendo una gran sonrisa, a lo que Black*Star respondió con un grito.

-¡Yahooo!- ella sonrió satisfecha- ¡Y así será, Tsubaki, te lo prometo!

Black*Star se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia el cielo.

Tsubaki no dejaba de mirarlo y de delinear su perfil, soltando un suspiro de vez en cuando.

Black*Star seguía siendo casi un niño, o al menos solo lo parecía, porque, por otra parte su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante.

Ya estaba mucho más alto que Tsubaki, y a pesar de ser ella el arma, con él se sentía extrañamente protegida.

-Oye, Tsubaki.

-¿Mmh?

-Hablando del futuro, ¿Cómo crees que sean nuestros hijos?

-Pues…me imagino que un hijo tuyo sería tan fuerte como tu…impulsivo y alegre. Una hija mía sería muy tímida.

Tsubaki se hizo chiquita. Una hija suya sería así, pensó, igual a ella, igual de cobarde.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos momentos luego de despegar la vista del cielo y mirar fijamente a Tsubaki.

-Pero, ¡No!- la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¡Quiero decir _nuestros _hijos! Ya sabes, cuando te cases conmigo.

A Tsubaki se le detuvo el corazón. Sus ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas. Su boca se abrió tanto que Black*Star por momentos se asustó.

-¿Tsu…Tsubaki? ¿Qué te pasa?

Tsubaki sacudió su cabeza y miró fijamente a Black*Star.

-¿Cuándo me case…contigo?

-¡Claro!- repuso el chico con una gran sonrisa- ¿Es un hecho, no? Es decir, ¿Con quién más nos casaríamos, si no? Yo no dejaría que te casaras con otro, Tsubaki. Te raptaría el día de la boda si fuera necesario.

-Pe…pee…pero ¿Porqué?

Black*Star volvió a mirar fijamente la carita confundida y desconcertada de su compañera.

-¿Qué es lo que yo, el gran Black*Star, no estoy diciendo claramente? ¡Tú eres mía, Tsubaki, y algún día te casaras conmigo!- trató de aclarar, con esa voz demandante y necia que lo hacía parecer una vez más un niño pequeño.

Tsubaki hubiera podido jurar que no estaba respirando, y que dejaría de respirar un buen rato como Black*Star siguiera haciendo esas declaraciones.

Black*Star ya no la miraba, había vuelto a mirar el cielo, y ella se llevó las manos al pecho, pues sintió algo muy tibio, una sensación maravillosa.

-Black*Star- dijo en voz baja, haciendo que él volviera a verla- yo…yo te quiero…

Él sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo sé, Tsubaki.

Acto seguido, besó una de sus manos con respeto, mirando fijamente los ojos de ella, que no lo podía creer.

El estómago de Tsubaki estaba hecho papilla.

Sin embargo algo estaba mal. El Black*Star impulsivo que ella conocía…era extraño que diera un beso a su mano de esa forma tan tranquila.

De pronto, Black*Star la tomó de la barbilla y sin ningún aviso, la beso en los labios de una forma salvaje y loca, capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, y a Tsubaki con mayor razón.

Eso estaba mejor. Ése era su Black*Star.

Casi sin aire se separaron. Tsubaki aún quería sentir los labios de su amado en los de ella pero eso podía esperar un poco.

-Black Tsubaki estaría bien para una niña, ¿No crees?- dijo de forma pensativa él, volteando al cielo de nuevo- se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Yo…lo que tú quieras, Black*Star…

Como él quisiera.

Porque claro, las cosas siempre iban a ser así. Porque ella siempre iba a seguir sus impulsividades, detrás de él limpiando el desastre, pidiendo disculpas a la gente, curándole a él las heridas y deteniéndolo para que no hiciera más tonterías.

Porque él era Black*Star, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, vencer a quien quisiera, tomar lo que quisiera, incluso a ella misma.

-Tsubaki…-

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Hi…Black*Star, lo que tú quieras…

-Es que nadie me ha querido contestar, y ya que hablábamos de esto del futuro se me ocurrió.

Tsubaki lo miraba con atención. Después de esa extraña declaración de amor, ¿Qué otra cosa se le ocurriría a Black*Star?

-He preguntado pero nadie me ha aclarado nada. Quisiera que me explicaras. Con ejemplos, los más claros que puedas.

-Esto…sí, claro, como quieras…

-Porque, bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo algún día si es que queremos tener hijos.

Tsubaki se puso roja y en seguida creyó comprender lo que Black*Star quería. Y encima, el muy despistado le había pedido _ejemplos claros._

-Tsubaki, ¿Podrías explicarme cómo se hacen los bebés…? … ¿Tsu…Tsubaki? ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Tsubaki yacía desmayada a lado suyo, con los ojos con forma de remolino y un hilillo de saliva bajando por su barbilla.

Definitivamente, habían sido demasiadas emociones para la tímida joven.

**Fin.**

**Aclaración: (*) Esta frase es a la que me refería, Black*Star se lo dice a Tsubaki una vez, mientras entrenan. Lo digo por si alguien no ha leído el manga.**

**El final salió de la nada xD espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**Una cosa más…este fic se me ocurrió mientras escribía "La Bruja y el Demonio", el fic SoulxMaka que tengo en proceso, en el que Black*Star y Tsubaki también aparecen. En alguna parte me dio por decir que todos daban por hecho que algún día se iban a casar, y listo, el fic vino a mi mente.**

**No estoy muy familiarizada con esta pareja así que me gustaría saber qué les pareció.**

**¡Saludos! Atte. Yereri Ashra :)**


End file.
